Lethargic
by Jenstone
Summary: When you're tired, and completely lost to the world, sometimes you'd give anything to just sleep. Even if your pillow is a demon lord in the middle of Eldin Volcano, you'd take the chance. I mean, I sure would. Rated K, fluffy!GhiraLink, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is neing re-uploaded from one of my now-dead accounts, StereoDiamond. The story has been deleted from there and I've decided to continue it, IF I get 5 reviews that are good. ^^ I'll talk with a few of you for ideas, 'kay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enemies Make the Best Pillows**

* * *

Link groaned, leaning against the rock he was using for support. He was exhausted, and he felt he didn't have the energy to go on. He didn't even have the energy to make his way back to Skyloft.

Wh... what was he doing in Eldin Volcano again?

He sunk down until he was sitting, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, sighing. But if he didn't leave soon, he would have to stay the night on the Surface. Link didn't know how dangerous it was at night, but seeing Skyloft at that time, he was sure he didn't want to find out.

He tried to stand, seeing the bird statue just at the top of the hill, but then he collapsed again. He was just too tired, he would probably fall asleep at any moment.

"I can't... I can't breathe..." he gasped out, panting heavily. What had he done to make himself so exhausted?

"It's dangerous here at night you know, skychild."

Link gasped and turned his head, finding Ghirahim standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Or are you just too imprudent to realize that?"

Link grit his teeth, forcing himself to his knees. "I'm... going..." He grabbed onto the top of a rock to help him stand, trying his hardest now that he realized Ghirahim was walking towards him.

Moments later, he found himself flat on his back with a foot on to of his heaving chest. He sealed his eyes shut and tried to turn his head away in this uncomfortable position, but he eventually just let his arms lay helplessly at his sides as he was too tired to think straight.

Ghirahim tilted his head slightly and looked up. "It's getting late, skychild. What's keeping you?"

"I'm... tired..." Link said between pants. "Get your... foot off me... I can't breathe...!"

Ghirahim lifted his foot off of him. "Tired? This tired that you can't even stand?" He thought for a minute. "That means..." He leaned down, his lips brushing against the teenager's ear, "...there's nothing you can do to stop me right now, is there?"

Link turned his head away and forced himself back onto his knees. His arms shook, about to collapse at any moment. He barely registered the fact that Ghirahim had sat down next to him and was staring at the sunset.

"It is rather beautiful during the night, so we might as well enjoy it, hm?"

Link panted, his eyelids slowly shutting...

And then he collapsed, right onto Ghirahim's lap. The demon lord smirked, brushing his fingers through Link's silky dirty blond hair, thinking to himself as he watched the teen sleep.

"Why you would do anything for the spirit maiden, I have no clue. It's rather vacuous of you..." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek, watching him stir with slight amusement.

"You do realize what you're showing right now, right?"

Link groaned. "Mhm... five more minutes..."

Ghirahim chuckled, both shocked and tickled by the fact he had heard him and actually_replied_. That or he was sleep talking, but either way, it was highly amusing.

"Alright. Just five more minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A\N: Well, I got five good reviews. ^^ I'm writing this while watching anime... as much as I hate to watch TV while doing other things I just had to get this done.**

**~*Enjoy*~**

* * *

"Mm..."

Link moaned and opened his eyes, blinking to adjust his vision to the bright light. Dazed, he sat up, leaning against a rock and rubbed his head, yawning.

"Sleep well, sky child?"

Suddenly, Link covered his mouth and gasped, a blush covering his face as he stared at Ghirahim. He stood up and backed away, covering his face with his hands. He was truly humiliated now.

Ghirahim chuckled and started to walk towards the teen, Link backing up with every step until his back hit the wall. Instantly, Ghirahim slammed his hands on opposite sides of Link's head, leaning over to Link's ear and whispering, "I was debating whether to kill you or not while you slept. But personally, I think it's better when you're conscious and you can feel the pain. Don't you agree?"

Link shook his head quickly and closed his eyes. "Go away..."

"Hmm, no." Ghirahim smirked and ran his tongue up Link's cheek, watching Link struggle and gasp. Suddenly, Link was spun around and pressed up even more against the wall. A snap was heard and then the tip of Ghirahim's blade was pressed up against Link's back.

Link threw his leg back and managed to kick Ghirahim in the knee. The grip on him loosened and Link made a run for it, grabbing Fi and his shield before taking off to the closest bird statue.

He was NEVER overworking himself on the Surface EVER again.

* * *

**A\N: Haha, there you go! X3**

**Ghirahim: Why didn't you give me a chance to kill him?**

**Me: I did! But he escaped.**

**Ghirahim: ...**

**Me: ...I wanted to finish this as soon as possible. I'm trying to watch anime!**

**Ghirahim: Shut up.**

**Me: ... *blows up the second time gate* NOW YOU'LL NEVER WIN!**

**Ghirahim: Now there can't be any Spandexverse.**

**Me: o.o *repairs time gate***

**Ghirahim: That's what I thought.**


End file.
